The Undead Warriors
by NerdyCat217
Summary: The future Thunderclan was filled with strong and healthy warriors. Things went well for this clan for a while. But twolegs start wandering into the forest more... And those twolegs don't look normal. Then some strange cats come into their territory an cause trouble. A prophecy is made, and some cats find their inner power. Will the clan survive? Read The Dead Warriors to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**List of characters (I will be** **adding more!):**

Leader: Lightstar-Eli

Deputy: Leopardheart-Leah

Med Cat: Dewsong-Meow

Med Cat Apprentice: Redpaw-Oliverismycat

Warriors:

Wolffang-Spring

Snaketooth-Absol

Silver cloud-leopard

Ravenmoon-Hobo

Smoketail-Collin

Dovefeather-Spirit

Bonetail-Coffee

Flamepelt-Connor

Wolfeyes-Epic

Elder: Wolfheart-Also Epic

Apprentices:

Emberpaw-Also Connor

Amberpaw-Also Spirit

Hawkpaw-Also Leah

Kits:

Timekit-Also Spring

Ivykit-Creeper

HAHA I BET YOU GUYS WERE EXPECTING AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! :DD NOPE! And don't worry, I will be adding more characters, this is just all that I have right now :3 (but if you are reading this a while after it was shared, then I probably have all the characters on this list :P)


	2. Snaketooth's Report

_Leopardheart's POV_

I opened one eye and then the next. I saw a ceiling of leaves and moss. A yawn escaped my mouth as I slowly got up from my comfy moss bed and stretched. I looked around the den and saw other warriors around me sleeping.

 _Phew, I didn't sleep in_

I poked my head out of the warriors' den entrance and peered up at the sky. From the location of the sun, I could tell it was still early in the morning. I sat at the entrance for a bit, staring into the sky.

The dawn patrol began to walk into camp. I greeted the four cats, Bonetail, Snaketooth, Wolfeyes, and Hawkpaw, as they all walked past me. Snaketooth padded over to me and I smiled in greeting to him.

He flicked his tail in greetings and sat down across from me. "The patrol went smoothly but we did notice something odd," he meowed as he curled his tail around his feet. "And what is that,?" I questioned. He looked at me, as if he were thinking. "Well, as we were nearing the Riverclan border, we spotted a twoleg," He replied thoughtfully.

 _Isn't that normal?_

"And how is this odd,?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Actually, that isn't the odd part," he began. "The twoleg didn't act like a normal twoleg." I stared at him, confused. I let out a purr, "No twolegs are normal." He smiled at my joke but his face got serious again as he continued.

"What I mean is that it didn't yowl like the normal twolegs. It sounded like it was groaning and grunting. The way it moved was strange too. It kind of limped and dragged its feet along. It also looked as if its bare skin was... Rotting,..." he said, his eyes in a thoughtful squint.

I stared at him, thinking, for a moment.

 _Well, that_ is _pretty odd..._

"You mean to say, its flesh was rotting,?" I questioned. He nodded. I widened my eyes in surprise. "OK, thanks for reporting to me, Snaketooth." I dismissed him with the flick of my tail and he padded away.

 _Now to see what Lightstar thinks of this..._


	3. Bonetail's Discovery

_Bonetail's POV_

My eyes widened as Leopardheart padded off.

 _Twolegs with rotting skin?_

 _Sure I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I couldn't help it when the topic was so... Interesting..._

I quietly poked my head out of the warriors' den and watched Leopardheart pad towards Lightstars den. I thought about trying to listen to their conversation but I decided that idea was moused-brained. So I sat outside the den and watched Snaketooth sit down in a sunny spot with a troubled expression.

He caught my eye and I quickly looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him stare at me for a second. He got up and walked over to me. "You heard, didn't you,?" he whispered. I slowly nodded, feeling quit dumb. He looked at me for a second and purred, "I would have done the same."

He got serious again and meowed, "But don't let any other cats know, it could frighten the kits." I nodded and looked back over to Lightstar's den. I could hear murmuring, but couldn't make out the words.

 _Woah, slow down, Bonetail, you've done enough eavesdropping for today!_

My attention was drawn back to the leader's den as Leopardheart poked her head through the entrance and then slowly walked out with a confused expression. She looked at Snaketooth and then at me and smiled in understanding. She slowly made her way towards us and we sat together in a little huddle.

"I have the feeling you were listening in on us," Leopardheart laughed. "You could say that," I smiled back. Snaketooth looked at Leopardheart, "What did she say,?" he questioned. "Well, she basically told me to tell you keep your eyes open." "I, for one, think we should have some breakfast," I said. They both nodded and we got up and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

Snowwhisker padded by us as we were eating and we all quickly shut our mouths and smiled at her as she padded by.

 _Wow, if we want to keep this a secret for some time. we are gonna have to do better than that!_


	4. The Prophecy

_Lightstar's POV_

I sat in my den, thinking. The twolegs Leopardheart had told me about earlier had worried me. Even though my clan did not know much about twolegs, the way she had described that one was different. I stared around the room, deep in thought.

 _Maybe I should speak to Dewsong about this..._

I jumped when I saw Wolffang stick his head through the entrance of my den. "Oh, umm, are you OK, Lightstar,?" he questioned. "You could have at least asked to come in,!" I changed the subject. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted some prey." I shook my head, "No I'm fine, but thanks for offering"

He nodded and started to back out of my den. *THUMP* He leaped forward, nearly right into me. "Ow..." he mumbled. I tried to keep myself from smiling.

 _Wolffang is always hitting his head_.

He got up and smiled awkwardly. I smiled back and he dipped his head as he cautiously backed out of my den. I got up from where I was sitting and stretched. I decided I would go talk to Dewsong.

I exited my den and made my way towards Dewsong's den. I smiled as Timekit and Ivykit dashed by me, shouting about the scary monster chasing them. I laughed to myself.

 _Kits and their games..._

I reached Dewsong's den and I poked my head through the entrance. "Hello, Lightstar, do you need anything,?" I nodded as I padded up to her. "Dewsong," I began, "Leopardheart reported to me about the dawn patrol, and one thing she said troubled me."

She looked up at me, her expression questioning. "Continue," she nodded. I sat down and curled my tail around my paws. "She said Snaketooth's patrol had seen a twoleg that limped, groaned, and..." Dewsong's eyes squinted in thought. "And?" she asked.

"I know this sounds strange, but she said the twolegs very own pelt was rotting. This twoleg seems different than any other twolegs we have ever seen..." Dewsong's eyes widened. " I just wanted to ask if you have seen anything that could have been a message from starcla-"

Dewsong's eyes were wide and blank. She stood, staring into nothing. I stared at her, surprised. I knew what this ment; Starclan was speaking to her.

Her eyes began to focus and I anxiously waited for her to say something. She blinked a few times and then turned to me. I stared at her. "Cats will rise again. Special ones will fight for all. Inner strengths shall be revealed. Many will be killed, but little will join the stars"

I stared, eyes wide and confused.

 _What could this mean?_


	5. Wolffang's Troubles

**Hey! Sorry I haven't written in a while, just kinda was out of it. :P So now I will try to post one or two new chapters every week. ENJOI (Hai, CoC frands)**

 _Wolffang's Troubles_

 _(Wolffang's POV)_

A woke up to a pain om back of my head. I remembered when I hit my head the previous day.

 _Ouch... That left a mark._

I sighed and got up. I sat down outside of the warriors den. Deathpaw padded to my side. Despite her name, she was a great friend. "Good morning, Deathpaw" I smiled. She purred in greeting. I bent over and licked her over the ear. "Ouch... Why did you press so hard?" she looked at me, a bit annoyed. "what? I did not press hard" I grumbled. She looked at me confused and then walked away.

 _I don't think I pressed hard..._

I shook the thought away and grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile. As I picked it up my teeth sank in and blood fell onto my paws. Dovefeather walked by and laughed, "Talk about a messy eater." I stared at her, embarrassed. I carried the bloody vole over to a patch of sunlight and sat down. I dropped the vole and gazed at it.

 _I thought I picked it up gently. Why did my teeth sink in so easily?_

After a while, I decided to go hunting, so I made my way out of camp and into the woods. As I padded along, I thought about the things that had happened earlier. Then suddenly my head smacked into a tree branch. "OH FOX DUNG!" I hissed in pain. I spat, "Why do I have to be so tall?!" I angrily turned my gaze back to the tree branch... That wasn't there...

I stared at the tree surprised, until I realized where the branch lay. The entire branch, lay on the ground, completely removed from the tree. "WHAT" I shrieked. I stared in awe at the branch. I tried to make sense of what just happened.

 _It didn't hurt that much! How did I remove the entire branch from the tree?! Well... It wasn't that big of the branch..._

Suddenly, I heard a rustling from the bushes behind me and I turned around to see Smoketail, Emberpaw, and Ravenmoon staring at me. I stared back at them, completely dumbfounded. "Uuh..." I began, but Emberpaw spoke over me. "Why is that tree branch on the ground?" Then Smoketail spoke up, "I thought that tree was young, how could one of its branches be on the ground?" Then Ravenmoon piped up, "And why were you shouting like a dieing twoleg?"

 _Should I tell them? They won't understand..._

"Uh... I... was just so mad that I missed the thrush that I had tried to catch..." I answered lamely. They stared at me like they didn't believe me. "Well... I'm gonna go hunt more..." And I ran off.


	6. Ravenmoon's Wings

**OK, so I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, Don't worry o3o.**

 _Ravenmoon's POV_

I awoke to the murmuring of chatting cats around the camp. I yawned as I stretched and sat up. I looked around the camp. Flamepelt and Wolfeyes still slept in the warriors' den. Dewsong and Redfern chatted in the medicine cats' den. Wolffang stood with a vole dripping blood all over his paws.

 _Never knew Wolffang could be such a messy eater._

I decided to go hunt and have some breakfast later. I saw Wolffang stare at his vole with a troubled expression as I began to tread out of camp. I made my way into the forest and lifted my head to drink in all of the scents in the air. I scented a mouse and smiled as the joy of hunt spread through my body like a blossom.

A while later, I sat below a tree, depressed. I looked down at the one measly rabbit I had caught.

 _What'll the clan think when I come back into camp with one small rabbit during greenleaf?_

I sighed and began to stand up when a joyous chirp reached me ears.

 _A robin..._

I sat up in determination as my warrior instincts took into action. I quickly spotted where the bird rested on a low branch in a tree. I lowered into a sturdy crouch and snook closer to my prey. It sat, heedless of me directly below it. I grinned and I readied myself to leap up at it.

*Snap*

I yelped in frustration as the robin turned around to see me below it. I spat at the stick I had stepped on for a heartbeat before I flew into the air in one last leap.

 _Wait... Did I just_ _Fly?!_

The frantic chirping of the escaping robin was heard in the distance I tumbled and rolled in the air for an unbelievable moment. I swerved out of control right in the direction of a tree. I speeded through the air right into the tree. I smacked against a branch as the leaves painfully slowed my fall. With a soft *Thump* I hit the ground.

I lay there, staring up at the clouds, my mind engulfed in complete confusion.

After a moment I slowly sat up and cringed as a sharp pain stung in my shoulder. I dizzily looked around the forest. As I turned my head to look behind my back, my eyes widened in bewilderment. Attached to my back, I saw a pair of huge, jet black feathered wings.

"WHAT?!" I hissed. I closed my eyes and shook my head, in hopes of it just being a daydream. When I opened my eyes the wings were still there. "What, why, how-" I was cut off when the wings suddenly faded away. I stared at the space where the wings had been just a moment ago.

"Starclan tell me, did I just see... WINGS?!" I groaned to myself.

 **The cliffhangers... They are here...**


End file.
